Our First and Last Summer
by VAfan1
Summary: Have you ever met someone whom you believed is the One? I have. How did you feel after they left? What did you do? Discontinued due to story being moved. Copyright Infringement: This story is mine. Any use of a detail in this story, you will need to answer to me.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, Everyone! **_

_**Okay, I know A LOT of you are mad at me for not updating over the Summer like I said I would, but I got sort of caught up with other stuff in my life besides writing and it was put on hold for a little while. **_

_**This story is going to be about that thing that happened over the Summer that distracted my writing and kept my hands tied for a little while. I know you guys want me to continue my other stories, and I promise, I will; whenever I get an idea come to me. **_

_**This story is about an ex and I whom I really cared about and someone whom I truly loved, even though the way other people, and even ourselves, saw our relationship. I'm posting this story because my friend had asked me to, since she said that it was a great story to hear and she believes that me posting this story will help me. **_

_**She thinks that because of what happened, I'm being too afraid to open my heart to anyone and to anything. She thinks that maybe if I wrote this story out, it would help me to I guess give me back my view on Love? **_

_**Anyway, I don't own the Vampire Academy characters and obviously, this has NOTHING to do with the storyline of Vampire Academy. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Julie**_


	2. The Last Day of School

**_The Last Day of School_**

Honestly, I think I've lost it. I'm currently waiting on the stupid school bell to ring so that I can finally leave this hellhole of a classroom, for good. It's not that I _hate _school; I love it. It's just that I want to be relived that I no longer have to deal with Mrs. Petrov's mean stare. She's really scary.

Mrs. Petrov is the meaniest, strictest, and scariest teacher in St. Vladimir's High School. She has long gray hair that reached her ankles with touches of black still in it, she's only about five feet three, and she has the loudest voice possible in this school as well. She's also the toughest Junior teacher; people who have her English class tend to fail out of it.

Lucky enough, I got decent grades in her class so I don't need to worry about failing her; I just want to get away from her mean stare already. She isn't always mean, though. She's actually really nice once you get on her good side. If you do her work, you'll be fine in her class; if you don't, oh well. Her class wasn't really hard, just strict.

Currently, my classmates and I are just sitting at our desks that have been pushed all the way to the far side of the room, since this is Mrs. Petrov's last year as a Junior teacher, she needed to clean out her room and replace all of her Junior lesson plans around the room with Senior lesson plans instead, plus she was getting rid of some old books, bookcases, and classwork(our class' work). She had some of her former students who just graduated last Friday doing all of that for her as she lectured us for the last time.

"Alright," she continued, while half of us listened grimly and some were already asleep, "You're going to be Seniors next year and I just want to say this: GROW UP!" She yelled out and those who were asleep had now been woken up, groaning. "Oh, quit whining." She rolled her eyes, "You had enough sleep in this class the whole year."

Okay, that was actually pretty funny and made the whole class laugh, since it's pretty much true. People here don't really like to do her work, if you haven't heard my previous statement, so they would mostly sleep in here.

"Anyway," she resumed, "I just want you to know that this summer will be the last one that you guys will have as kids," one of my eyebrows arched, _what does she mean? _I thought to myself, "After this summer, you will see that almost everything you do will affect you for who you are and that you might change because of that."

"But, why?" Greg, the AP wannabe asked. He usually asks the questions we're afraid to ask; this is an example of that.

"Well," she droned on, "You guys are going to be Seniors next year and will be graduating." She said firmly, "After graduation, you'll be counted as adults and will be expected to act like adults; not kids anymore." Okay, she had a good point. "So, this is your last summer as kids. After this, you're grown up."

Some people mumbled in agreement while others laughed, saying that we're technically kids until we turn eighteen, which is true, yet not true. Petrov is saying that this is our last summer to goof around like kids; not that this is the last summer where we will be having fun.

"Just make this summer count," she said with the first soft smile she gave us all year, "You will have no idea why until it ends, and many of you won't see that." She gave a student in the front who laughed too loud a glare as she said this: "Plus, after this summer you'll be charged as an adult if you do anything stupid."

This made everyone except that kid laugh. Haha, honestly, the guy had it coming for being a wise ass.

As the bell finally rang, everyone dashed out except for me. I was the last one to leave the room, although I was probably the one who was the most etchy to leave.

It's just that her lecture had really made me wonder this: What is going to happen this summer?


	3. Summer: Day One

**_Summer: Day 1_**

****Petrov's words still rang in my head by the time I got home. Maybe it was just that I was having a hard time accepting that maybe I _am _growing up. People always say that I'm mature for my age and think differently from a lot of people my age, that is if those people don't include my family, since a lot of things had happened when I was a kid.

Most kids have both parents raising them. Maybe even with a big family of multiple brothers and sisters and they are all very close to each other. For me, my dad left my mom and I when I was barely three. Since then, it's been just me, mom, Janine Hathaway, along with my grandparents. My dad, Abe, had shown up in between years. Mainly when my paternal grandmother was still alive. I still think to this day that she alone was what kept Dad and I close. She died when I was almost nine, and since then, I haven't talked to my dad until recently last year when I turned sixteen.

Although after we had gotten close, he moved away to Seattle with his new girlfriend, my three step brothers, and my half-sister Alice. I haven't heard from him since then. Sure, there is Facebook and junk, but it isn't the same. I honestly wish I had a relationship with my Dad where I wasn't just his favorite child, but also as the child that he didn't just leave behind and never talk to again.

My dad is one of the main reasons why I'm not close to people, along with my grandmother. I felt like I had placed too much trust in them, so when they left, whether it's death or just walking away, I felt alone. I had never felt something so cold or even as dark as when the people I had come to trust left. In fact, it felt like in most parts of my life, the people whom I thought would always be there, did leave at some point. In fact, people are still leaving up until this point. I've noticed that many people of those people were people whom I had come to Love and Trust, which hurt the most and why I don't open so easily now.

Maybe that is why I had gotten more into talking to people online. It didn't feel like they would be able to abandon or leave me alone, since they aren't there and they wouldn't make me feel like that. Although, drama online is what got me to close up even more. I had befriended a girl I had met two years ago on a fanfic site and at first she was nice, but she ended up to be a two-faced, backstabbing, bitch. I haven't talked to her lately and for that I'm glad, for once I had no drama.

I had just finally set my bag down and laid down on the bed when my Kim Possible ringtone rang out from my phone; I got a text.

I took out my phone and opened it then smiled to myself as Mason had texted me. This is how I want to spend my summer, texting the guy I like.

Mason Ashford is a guy whom is about a year older than me, but, he lives in Kentucky. He used to live in California and is my cousin's friend, which is how I met him. He's tall, red haired, and is a bit on the pale side. We had been texting for about the last two weeks and he likes me too, but he too is afraid of pursuing a relationship, since we're far away from each other, and from because he doesn't fully trust me, just like how I don't fully trust him… This has always been a set back in all my past relationships, which all led to failure.

He had said, "Hey, how was your last day? (:"

I smiled and replied with: "Oh, you know, just relived to get out. :P"

A minute had passed when he replied saying: "I've got to tell you something. . ."

I don't know why, but that made my heart drop a bit. "Uhm, okay, what is it?" I sent.

My heart pounded a bit, until it felt like it had stopped with his next message.

"Rose, my mom is cutting off my phone tonight. So, goodbye, forever."

This is not how I wanted my summer to start. . .


	4. Summer: Night One

**_Summer: Night One_**

"Why is she doing it?" I asked as I quietly yelled into the phone. My mom is right next to me and I really didn't want her to hit me upside the head for speaking too loudly or yelling into the phone. "Aren't you the one who's actually paying the bill?"

He quietly sighed then took a deep breath. "Well, she and I got into a fight and that ended up with me losing my phone." Okay, that still didn't make any sense to me. What was the reason for the fight anyway? The punishment has to be related to the fight somehow.

"Well, what was the fight about?" I inquired. I was still confused and really don't know why.

He paused for a moment, probably trying to figure out a better way to phrase the answer. "Well…" his voice trailed, "she told me I'm using the phone way too much and even if I am the person paying the bill, I can't be using the phone so much, so I don't have a phone anymore." What the fuck?

"Okay, that is really stupid." I hissed, "She isn't even the one who is paying the bill. If the money isn't coming from her, then why should she just cut it off when you're actually paying it." I swear, what is wrong with his Mom? Normally, I respect parents, but stupid parents like this just make me pissed off. Like, really? Do you really want to interfere so much with their kid's lives where it doesn't make sense?

I'm just glad that my mom has never done that to me except for a good reason. She only did that once, when I was dating a guy online when I was fourteen. She told me that was dangerous and stupid. I believe it is now, since I didn't even know if the guy was real or not, since she did a background check on him and he didn't exist. Although, I did date online still after that, I was just really stupid, young, and too naïve. I learned now, though. I would never date online, again. Mason is the only exception because I've seen before when we were younger, my mom knows him, and he's my cousin's friend, who just moved away.

An awkward passed us for a few moments. Neither one of us knew what to say to the other without getting mad. I just waited for him to respond, since I'm not usually one to talk so much then continuously talk for no reason. A little more passed, then he finally took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well, I need to go." He stated, _No…_ "Bye."

Before he hung up, I said, "What about our feelings?"

He chuckled, "They don't matter. I don't think I even really liked you." He kept chuckling and I could have sworn each chuckled just pierced right through my heart. It hurt so much that I just hung up.

I didn't cry myself to sleep that night. I just silently laid down on the bed for most of the night wondering why he just dragged my feelings along. Why did he say he liked me, yet he took it back? It was the same as every guy I've ever dated or even remotely loved. I realized when it was nearly daybreak that it was because he just needed someone to like him, and that unfortunate soul happened to be me.

I vowed from then on that I wouldn't even think about doing that again. No way did I want to risk my heart one more time.


	5. Summer: Day Two

**_Summer: Day Two_**

The following day was very uneventful. Since it was a Thursday, all I did was just go to the City with my grandparents to get fish, visited my mom at work, and went home. Currently, I'm just talking on the phone with my friend Dani.

Dani has been my friend ever since I was ten and she was nine. We're both of Turkish decent, but she's full Turkish and actually came from Turkey. She used to have a funny accent when we were younger, which people used to make fun of. My friend Ivy and I were the only ones who didn't laugh at her, since we used to have the funny accent as well. I didn't come from Turkey; I was actually born in the states and have lived here my whole life, Ivy as well. It's just that our parents and grandparents only spoke Turkish when we were younger, not English so we had to learn English. I grew out of my accent when I was around eight and Ivy grew hers out only a few years ago. Dani, on the other hand, took from the time we met, to now to have her accent diminished. We still understood and spoke Turkish from time to time, though.

"And, that's it?" She screeched, "He just," she snapped her fingers on the line, "said it like that?" She can over exaggerate a lot, somewhat like me.

I rolled my eyes, although she couldn't see it. "Yeah." My voice croaked a little, "It doesn't bother me, though." I could imagine what she looked like right now. Ponytail high up on her hair that reached up to her butt, Gray spaghetti-strapped tank top, and flannel pajama bottoms. "I mean, why should it? We weren't really anything."

She groaned and I heard a small smack; I think she just facepalmed. "Well, you liked him and he said he liked you too," she took a deep breath as she said that quickly, "how can you not be hurt by that?"

Once again, even though she can't see me, I rolled my eyes. "Well, it's not like he and I had sex or anything, so it's fine." I bite my bottom lip after that. I for one try not to mention sex. When I was younger, I used to say it a lot, since of all the hormones and stuff, which I'm still trying to figure out. The last time I had mention sex was when I was still with my ex Adrian Ivashkov.

He's this older guy that I had befriended and we had a relationship. I'm actually glad it had ended, since it didn't seem like it was something worth fighting for, and I really don't like mentioning him as I regret everything about him.

My thoughts were interrupted by a scoff. "Well, you guys should have with the way he said he liked you."

Now, it was my turn to scoff. "And, what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Well…" She trailed off, probably thinking of examples, "for one thing, when I texted him, he said he wanted to 'bend you over and make you scream until you lose your voice.'"

I sighed. Okay, I have to give her that. Then again, a lot of guys say that and it was no different coming from him. "Give me at least five more examples." I demanded, actually trying to remember all the negative things about him.

"Let's see," I could imagine her bubbly eyes lighting up as she began saying the list, "He wanted a picture of your boobs, he asked if you were into group sex, he asked if you wanted a 'facial,'" And with that, she droned on and on about all the innuendos that he had made. I groaned loudly as she said: "Also, he wanted to try that sex challenge for some reason." God, that is just horrid!

"Okay, that's enough!" I shouted into the phone and I think I heard a crash on the other side. Oopsie! "Uh, are you okay?" I asked.

"Well, is falling backwards on a kitchen chair 'okay'?" Being an author, I imagined that quite easily and kind of exaggerated more than how she actually said it, and laughed. "Hey, it's not funny!" She cried and I could have sworn I could imagine her 'hurt baby' face. "It hurt!"

My chuckling softened and I nodded, if you haven't caught on, I tend to do actions even though no one can see them, "Well, it just sounded really funny, how you said it." I smiled to myself, "God, I needed that laugh."

Although I couldn't see it, I could almost hear her smiling through the phone. "Well, I'm glad that my pain can make you laugh." I rolled my eyes, again. Not like she doesn't laugh when I fall or anything, which is almost every day.

"Well, you laugh too, so…" I let my voice trailed and she scoffed. I just had to chuckle again. She was so easily dismayed, somewhat like how I would, which made it even funnier.

"Okay, back to the subject." She said firmly, "how do you honestly feel about it?"

I sighed softly, thinking for a moment. I really did like him, but I don't see why I should hurt over it, since I didn't want to and I already knew something like that would happen. With that thought, I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, I don't want to dwell on something I knew wouldn't happen," I stated, "It'll only hurt me more."

Now, she sighed. "Rose, I know it hurts," I could hear the 'but' in her voice, "but," see, "why are you trying to just not say how you really feel? I know you always do that, but I'm worried that one day, all of that might blow up and it would hurt you." I internally groaned. She worried way too much about my feelings, which is a good thing, I guess in a friend. In that way, that's how she's one of my true best friends. She understands how I feel and why, even when I don't and even though she does something bad later, I would forgive her because she would forgive me too. She isn't really a backstabber, just hard to understand.

"Well, I don't think I really liked him, if I don't feel that," I said mostly to myself, "Besides, why should I? It's not like I 'gave him my heart.'" In all honesty, I was pretty glad I didn't give him my heart. If I did, I don't know what I would have done.

She was silently but there was a small crackling sound on her end, which usually happened when she nods and holds the phone at the same time, "Well, that's good. You're too pretty for him, anyway."

I think my face just dropped into irritated frown. "And, what does looks have to do with it?"

"Well, for starters, your looks don't match with his." She started but I stopped her.

"Dani, don't go there, please." I groaned, "Looks don't have anything to deal with how you like someone, I know. But, I am not pretty or anything. I'm average." Which is basically true. Dani, Ivy, and I have the same traits as a lot of Turkish females do. Long black/brown hair, mine being more on dark brown when the sun hits it, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin, although I'm a shade darker than they are. Dani and Ivy are pretty much tall and thin, with Dani having more of a fuller figure and longer hair, though. While I'm a bit more chubby and curvy and they are, but it doesn't really show because the clothing I use aren't as tight as theirs and doesn't show them; which is how I'm more tomboyish than they are, but Dani is a bit of a tomboy.

She sighed, hopefully admitting defeat, "Okay, you're right," works for me, "but still, you could do way better than him."

I mumbled a small agreement before I said, "Well, I'll just keep that in mind next time I like someone. Anyway, I've got to go. Mom is calling." Before she could respond, I hung up right away. If I had stayed on the line a little longer, she would have asked me if I am going with her and the others to the movie theatre tomorrow to watch some movie, to which I would have said no.

It's not that I don't like them or hanging out with them, I just refuse to see movies with them. They are so disrespectful in the theatre, too loud, don't even watch the movie, and scream and talk too much. I love the movie theatre and I love just watching the movie while eating popcorn, which is all I want to do when watching a movie. Any other place, I would have said yes.

I placed my cell phone down then walked out of my room to the kitchen where my mom is sitting on the kitchen table, with a grim look on her face. I arched a brow at her; something must be up.

"You called?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay."

"I talked to your dad," she said, "and… well…"

I groaned, "Mom, what is it?"

"He didn't fix your child support, so, it's not going be coming in anymore." Oh God, "Which means… We don't have the money to send you to Japan."

Can things get any worse?


	6. Summer: Night Two

**_Summer: Night Two_**

"It's not the end of the world, yet!" My mom yelled as I locked myself in the bathroom, "That's in December." I groaned into my pillow. My mother was one of those people who believed in almost everything everyone else believed. I don't believe that the end is near; I just think that the world is now too corrupt by idiots. I believe that the future can't really be predicted; it's all just pure coincidence if that's what happened.

"Mom, that isn't true." I said, "If it was, then you would see idiots roaming the streets selling everything they own." I kept my face down on the pillow as I laid stomach down on the bed.

I had really looked forward to going to Japan for the summer. There is a jar filled with at least a hundred dollars in quarters, fifty in nickels and dimes, and three hundred in a bills, and that was all for my spending money that I had saved up. My uncle is a flight attendant and got me a round-trip ticket, but someone messed up the paperwork, so he wasn't able to get the ticket. Since he couldn't get it, I decided that whatever Child support money my dad owed me, I would use for the ticket, since it's for me. Anyway, around a year ago, the Child support stopped because my younger sister was under the custody of his ex-girlfriend, so he had to pay her child support too. The agency had messed up and she ended up getting a thousand more than what she was supposed to be getting; she was only supposed to get a hundred fifty a month, whilst I was supposed to get around a thousand a month because he had left my mom and I when I was still in diapers. Although it sounds weird, it's that way because when my mom claimed the Child support in the divorce papers back when I was twelve, there was none at the time and my mom wanted every penny that he owed me from the time I was born, since he didn't do anything.

Normally, I would careless about this money, because I tend not to trust my dad a lot. He's not a very trustworthy person. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad; it's just that some times it's like I can't trust him for that reason. He is not someone you can always depend on, since he's so lazy and I believe I had inherited a little of that trait from him.

I had made him promise that he would fix the Child support, but I forgot one thing: Dad never keeps his promises. It seems like whenever you ask him to do something, he says he would do it, but he ends up not doing it. The only time he had done something right was when he got me an authentic autograph from a Korean singer that I like. I mean, that's awesome and something most kids would want their parents to do, but I didn't want the autograph, really. I just want him to keep his word and actually do what he always told me to do: "Keep your promise."

My mother hates my dad. I can understand why, sort of. He cheated on her and basically left her alone, right when both she and I needed him. I still remember how she felt when he left; she cried so much and it hurt me too, no one should see mom crying. Although she was in so much pain, she never tried to let me see her cry. She would always hide somewhere and it just so happened that I saw her. Nowadays, she doesn't cry over him. She just says she hates him and has at least something bad to say about him, which I agree with her.

Although I have been in many relationships where I got left behind for someone else or had been cheated on, but I have never felt the intense pain that she had felt. When someone hurts me, I would be hurt for a while, but never would I be hurt for so long. I would probably be hurt for a month at the most, but never anything longer than that. I have never opened my heart fully in a relationship so much that I would feel that way and it is staying that way. I don't want to be so fucking hurt that I lose myself like that.

Anyway, that's the kind of person my dad is and how he affects both my mother and I. I guess I should have known better than to have put so much on money that wasn't coming to begin with, even if he did promise he would send it.

I guess Mom had given up trying to talk to me, since I haven't heard her say a thing and usually my mom would be the type to talk your head off; I know I inherited that from her. It's okay, though. I actually like it when she just leaves me alone to think.

That's what people tend to do when I'm mad or upset about something. Most of the time I have to tell people to leave me alone or I unintentionally blow up or snap at them, when they did nothing wrong. It's bad. I've been trying to stop it, but it's like second nature; I can't stop it. It's not like it's something I like doing, but it's something because I can't trust someone so when someone tries to get me to open up, I snap.

I spent the rest of that night just thinking about all of this, along with what my summer is starting out to be. So far, this "last summer" sucks.


	7. Summer: Day Four Part I

**_Summer: Day Four / Part I_**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." I grumbled as Ivy and Dani shoved a pink, short, floral dress in my face. They know I hate pink, floral, short, ANYTHING. They rolled their eyes and pushed me back into the choir dressing room. Yes, I'm a choir member; have been for nearly a decade. My mom, Janine, was a former choir member and was very well known; because of that, she has placed a lot of pressure on me to be just like her, which I don't want to do.

Anyway, back to the stupid dress. Today is my friend Melinda's baby sister's, Emily, sixth birthday. Since we're coming from church and just going to Melinda's house just to pick up a few things, Dani and Ivy wanted to wear something dressy and a bit girly; I didn't want to. I find it stupid to be wearing something so girly, frilly, and dressy to a _Pizzeria_, how weird will that be? I quickly slipped it on and checked myself out in the mirror.

The dress came up to my knees, the hem barely brushing against them. The pink was the same color as Salmon, which I hate. I scowled at myself then quickly took the dress without ripping it. I wasn't allowed to, since this is actually Ivy's. She brought it because she already knew what I would wear to the party; a simple pair of jeans and a shirt, which wouldn't match with her or Dani. When it came to events like this, they always want to be matching clothes "in case we get separated" but honestly, that is just fucking ridiculous! How are we going to lose each other at a part with forty people in total? It's not like we're going to be in a crowd of four hundred.

Before Ivy or Dani could come into the dressing room and reprimand me for not hurrying up, I slipped the shirt and jeans back on, gathered my stuff, neatly folded the dress, then came out. They were not too happy that I chose my clothing over the dress, which really didn't match their flowing chiffon blouses.

"Rose, really," Ivy whined. "I picked that dress out just for you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, you know I hate the color pink. Why would I even consider wearing it?"

Dani had a grim straight face. "Dude… why do you need to be so mean?"

I sighed. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have snapped like that. It wasn't their fault and being upset over a stupid dress isn't worth anything. "I'm sorry," I said softly and gently, "there's just a lot going on right now."

Ivy raised an eyebrow, "Huh? What happened?"

Dani patted her shoulder as she said "I'll fill you in later. We got to go."

With that, we finally left the Function hall(that's what we call the bottom level of the church that is used for Sunday School), to meet Melinda at the church water fountain. She finished drinking as she saw us.

"So, are you guys ready?" She asked and we all nodded. "Ivy, where did you park?" Oh yeah! I almost forgot to mention that Ivy and Melinda both passed their provisional driving tests, so now Dani and I can ride with them, but only one at a time. It's okay, though. At least we know we aren't leaving one person alone.

Ivy nodded and said cheerfully with that trademark grin of hers, "Yeah! I even got my own car now." We started walking to the cars, but we had to walk a little slower, since there were some kids running around and if we weren't paying attention, they would trip or something.

Melinda smiled, "Cool. Where is it?" She said as her eyes scanned across the parking lot.

Ivy blushes, "Uhm… Next to yours." She answered as we reached Melinda's car.

Her car is an orange Sports car. I don't really know what brand or type of car, all I know is that it's one of those Sports cars. This was actually a hand-me-down from her uncle, who gave this to her when he bought a Porsche.

As she narrowed her eyes, Melinda asked, "Ivy, I'm parked next to a beat up old Corolla…" Her voice seemed to trail off as Ivy unlocked the beat up Corolla and opened the door, "Dude! Where the heck did you get the key for that thing?!"

Ivy smiled, "Hey, this is from my Auntie and Uncle. And, it's not…" Her eyes scanned the car as her smile became slightly off, "… too bad."

It seemed like one of those Anime moments where Melinda, Dani, and I would look at Ivy, look at each other, then blink, and lastly, start laughing our butts off; which is exactly what we did. Ivy pouted, I guess she was a bit offended that we had just insulted her first car. Well, can you blame us? The car looked like what was a nice dark green coat, had started melting and was now left as some speckled emerald with big splotched of coal. Also, it seemed like her trunk and hood had a slight beat down.

"Well, Rose, I don't think you should laugh." She smirked, "Because you're riding with me!" Holy shit.

I stopped laughing and I grimaced and sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

She smiled smugly then got in the car. "Well, get in!"

I rolled my eyes and did as she ordered. Well, the inside wasn't too bad, if you like the smell of Pomegranates mixed with Vinegar, along with the stain in the back seat that appeared to be some kind of punch, and the weak AC. As we had just buckled our seatbelts, Melinda honked her horn at us. We turned to look at her and Dani, they were laughing and waving as they backed up. Ivy and I turned to look at each other and we rolled our eyes.

"Hey, we can have fun too." Ivy laughed as she smiled.

I nodded. "Yeah, we can. Let's turn on the Radio!" Which is what she did. It was playing "What makes you Beautiful" by One Direction, which I guess was the ideal song since it is Summer and people were checking out Ivy's 'new' car. She reversed out of the stall, slowly, at a steady pace, drove out of the church parking a lot.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot to mention that although the Pizzeria is only a few minutes away from the church, we were actually going to Melinda's house to help them get ready for the party. Her house was about 30 minutes away or so from the house.

When we got to the first traffic light, right behind Melinda and Dani who seemed to be jumping in the car, Ivy frowned. "They do realize they're going too fast and too reckless, right?" She mumbled.

I shrugged. "Well, maybe not. It is their first time driving, right?" She nodded as she changed the Radio station. The station it tuned in was called 104.3 Da Bomb and currently, it had just started playing Nick Minaj's 'Starships.'

As the song played, Ivy and I started singing along with the lyrics and it just seemed to fit in, like the first song, with the summer-party mood that was in effect. While along with that mood, I had some impending feeling like something big was going to happen, and something tells me that it isn't something I'll be expecting.

* * *

_**Hey guys, it's Julie. Anyway, I just want to apologize. I've kind of had my hands tied a bit... Uhm, I kind of think that my boyfriend got me pregnant. -_- Ugh, I'm getting a job and I finished high school, so I don't need to worry about having the baby while needing to graduate, but I am going to college and he and I aren't exactly ready. . . So, yeah. If there are slow updates, it's because of that. Sorry! **_

_**Love, **_

_**Julie**_


	8. Summer: Day Four Part II

**_Summer: Day Four / Part II_**

Okay, have you ever been to one of those parties where crazy stuff keeps happening? Yes? Awesome. So, you'll know what I'm talking about. No? Uhm, okay. Just use your imagination and I guess we'll be fine.

For starters, when we had gotten to Melinda's house, she decided she wanted to do Dani's hair. Dani protested because Melinda likes to do girlie styles, which tomboyish Dani **_hates._** She kept protesting until Melinda tackled her down. Although she is very short and skinny, which makes her seem she'll be easy to pick up and throw, she body slammed her like how she body slams her opponents in Wrestling Tournaments; didn't expect that, huh? Yeah, she's kind of a kickass in that sense; unless it came to Arielle and I. We're kind of the only ones she won't body slam.

Anyway, Melinda had curled Dani's long, thick raven tresses up to the point that it seems like it only goes past her shoulders, giving her a messed up afro of sorts. Dani was grouchy and whiny for the rest of the day, while giving glares to Melinda; she just straight ironed her hair and clipped on her three hundred dollars extensions. Come to think of it now, she was always jealous of Dani's long thick hair; kind of a shocker that she damaged it, huh?

When we got back to Waipahu, where the Pizzeria is, and the party started, all hell went loose. First, Mellie's mom was screaming out in fluent Turkish, which was actually really weird because it came out more like gibberish, and she was telling off some of the workers because they didn't have the tables set up for the party. At first, Ivy, Dani, and I didn't mind all the yelling, since you know, we were kind of used to "Auntie" yelling.

We're not really related to her, but since we're all close, we call each other's parents "Auntie and Uncle." But it's pretty funny, since we oddly do kind of resemble each other in a way… Maybe we are related and we just don't know it.

Now, by the time the tables were set up, the rest of their family came and sat down. At first because the place was so, so full, the three of us had to sit in a booth with one of Mellie's cousins. When Ivy had to get something in the car, Dani and I were playing around on Temple Run on my iTouch, when we heard Mellie's Aunt yelling at her. Boy, we knew Mellie and her mother were loud, but her Aunt put an Opera singer to shame. After some incoherent words, we heard the sound of a Smack! It took us maybe about a minute for us to realize that Mellie's Aunt just slapped her.

Honestly, to this day, Dani is still pretty shocked that happened but I accepted it. Maybe their family is just like that; heck, mine is.

When Ivy came back, Dani told her what happened and Ivy frowned. She wasn't too happy that happened. After that, another weird thing happened, Mellie's hair extension got stuck to one of the chairs at the table we sat after the booth. Her boyfriend, Ryan, tried to help her get it out, but instead of just unclipping the clip of her extensions, he tugged on the end and it ended up with not only her extension clip and hair ripping and coming off, but it tugged out some of her _real _hair. Wow, that's gotta hurt!

Thank goodness the rest of the party wasn't as eventful; who knew so much can happen in only five hours? I sure didn't. When I got home, I noticed that the rest of my family went out for the day, thinking I wouldn't be home. That was kind of a relief, considering all the stuff that had happened. Although the party was dramatic, it actually helped to relieve the stress of what was going on. From Senior starting soon, to my Dad, to Mason… It was almost like a blessing to have such an exciting party; it was a distraction.

It was no secret that my mom and grandparents wouldn't be coming home until later tonight, so I was bored out of my mind. When I'm bored, I usually go on the computer, and that is what I did. Bad, huh? Usually I would be writing fanfics for the site I use, but this time I found myself looking up chat rooms. I was pretty scared, since it would be my first chat room that a friend didn't bring me to. It was called "MakeChat."

The site itself was very… well, ugly. The color scheme was gray, hot pink, and grass green. When I got on, I got irritated right away because apparently, some person with the name Xena was fighting with a troll taking her name. I rolled my eyes and closed the computer. Is that what really happens on a chat? Pfft. In that case, count me out.

The last thing that I thought was: There was no way in hell, am I going back on that thing.


	9. Story has moved! Discontinued

_**Hi, guys!**_

_**Well, I've decided to move this story to a different site... I just couldn't write it as a fanfic anymore! So. . . **_

_**I moved it. It's now on a site called Mibba. **_

_**All of my other stories will stay here, until further notice. **_

_**My name on Mibba is: VAfan1 (LOL The old one from here.)**_

_**And, the link to the story is: Stories/Read/528217/Our-First-and-Last-Summer/**_

_**Sorry, guys. **_


	10. Username is still the same

_**Hi, guys!**_

_**Well, I've decided to move this story to another different site... -_- I just didn't think it was write to be on Mibba, anymore. I've actually had that account for about a year, but it was dormant. Ugh! But, recently, I did upload the story onto there, but then I decided to write an Article on the new Taylor Swift Album! Where are the Swifties out there? LOL.**_

_**Okay, well, before an article is published there, the editors need to check it out. An editor did, but she sent it back saying that the way I wrote song titles were wrong, my headings were wrong, my ending was informal, and my title was inappropriate. -_- Honestly, I still don't see how "Taylor Swift - Feeling 'Red' or Blue?" was inappropriate. So, when she sent it back the first time, I fixed all of that. Then, I sent it back after I finished editing it. I took out the heading, fixed the song titles, and took out my ending and even changed to the title to "Taylor Swift's Album: Red," yet she still found things wrong with it. **_

_**She started commenting on the format being wrong, there should be no indents, and that my spacing was wrong. Then, it occurred to me: "Hey, I never even touched that. It was the same to begin with." So, I told her, if that was wrong to begin with, then why didn't you just tell me the first time! Then, I would have changed it and my article would have been fine. Then, she started to say how my "fixed errors," weren't fixed! Then, she said I still wrote the song titles wrong, but heck, then she said the right way to write it was: I knew You were Trouble, which is how I had it to begin with! Then, she said something that really made me snap: "Yes, I saw the article's format was wrong, but that isn't the reason why your article was sent back." Man, I was so pissed off!**_

**_That may not have been the reason why it was sent back at first, but it was the second reason! So, I said: "Thank you for showing me how incompetent the editors on this site are. For, you, are a horrible editor. If you caught all my mistakes to begin with, you should have told me. I've decided to take my writings somewhere else, where the editors actually tell you all your mistakes the first time, so you can fix them." _**

**_So, I deleted everything on Mibba and my account. I decided to switch to FictionPress, instead. It's the same as , so it won't be as complicating as Mibba. _**

**_Love, _**

**_Julie_**


End file.
